sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Warp Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Matt Uitz |Premiera=20 listopada 1993 |Numer=10 |Poprzedni=Sonic's Nightmare |Następny=Sub-Sonic }} Warp Sonic – dziesiąty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako dziesiąty, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako czwarty odcinek. Fabuła Sonic, Sally i Antoine zakradli się do centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis. Musieli się ukryć przed przelatującym Hover Unit, z którego wysiadł Swat-bot. Robot wcisnął kilka przycisków na swoim nadgarstku, po czym odleciał w Hover Unit. Antoine zastanawiał się, co miało to znaczyć, a Sally założyła sobie okulary podczerwieni, które pozwoliły jej zobaczyć ogromną kopułę laserów otaczającą centrum sterowania. Antoine obawiał się, że nie uda im się przedostać przez lasery nie wszczynając alarmu. Sonic jednak był innego zdania i zrzucił liny, po których bohaterowie opuścili się na dół. Antoine wypadł wtedy niemal za barierkę, ale zdołał się utrzymać. Sally wyciągnęła następnie Nicole, która nałożyła na lasery warstwę holograficzną. Kiedy była gotowa, Sally zapytała Sonica, czy na pewno uda im się przedostać. Jeż był jednak bardzo pewny siebie i szybko przebiegł między laserami, dostając się do głównego komputera, domagając się potem oklasków od przyjaciół. Sally przeszła jednak do konkretów i za pomocą Nicole zlokalizowała miejsce, do którego Sonic miał wsadzić specjalną płytę. Gdy jeż to zrobił, system doznał zwarcia. Sonic wrócił do Sally, która poinformowała go, że cały ruch w Robotropolis został sparaliżowany. Antoine zasugerował następnie ucieczkę, po czym Sonic skierował przyjaciół do tunelu. Po otwarciu drzwi rozległ się alarm i bohaterowie trafili na rozwidlenie dróg. Sally powiedziała, aby skręcili w prawo, ale natknęli się na patrol Swat-botów. Sonic kazał uciekać w lewo, ale tam z kolei droga była zamknięta. Bohaterowie uciekli więc środkiem, ale tam również napadły ich Swat-boty. Kiedy byli otoczeni, Antoine został wciągnięty przez ścianę. Sonic i Sally podążyli przez tajemne przejście, zanim Swat-boty zdołały ich zastrzelić. Okazało się, że uratował ich Griff, który pomógł Sally wstać. Bohaterowie przedstawili się sobie wzajemnie. Swat-boty zaczęły przebijać się do kryjówki, więc Griff szybko poprowadził Freedom Fighters do wąskiego przejścia w ścianie, które prowadziło następnie do zjeżdżalni. Gdy Sally zapytała się dokąd ich prowadzi, odpowiedział że do Lower Mobius. Wyjaśnił Sonicowi, że około trzydzieści zwierząt zdołało uciec przed Robotnikiem i utworzyć podziemne miasto. Sonic przypomniał sobie wtedy, że słyszał o nich. Bohaterowie trafili do podziemnej hali i Griff otworzył jedną z rur, ujawniając żółty transporter. Za jego pomocą bohaterowie zjeżdżali przez rury do podziemi. Antoine bardzo bał się jazdy, ponieważ transporter nie działał bez zarzutów, a droga była niebezpieczna i wymagała od Griffa otwierania niektórych blokad za pomocą czujnika laserowego. Griff wyjaśnił, że służyły one do zatrzymywania Ratbotów, które Robotnik stworzył wiele lat temu, ale porzucił je i teraz przemieszczają się dziko po kanałach. Griff wystraszył również Antoine opowieścią o największym z Ratbotów - mutancie. W końcu przejażdżka dobiegła końca i bohaterowie wysiedli w podziemnym mieście Lower Mobius, gdzie na spotkanie wyszedł im Dirk. Antoine i Dirk wymienili saluty, po czym Griff wytłumaczył, że podziemne miasto Lower Mobius jest zasilane przez wielki generator na suficie, bez którego przeżycie pod ziemią nie byłoby możliwe. Sonicowi spodobał się ten pomysł i jeż chciał zobaczyć coś podobnego w Knothole. Można było jednak odczuć, że oświetlenie co jakiś czas zanika. Jeż wyczuł potem Chili dogi i popędził do baru, który je serwował. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zjeść, rozległ się alarm. Mieszkańcy pouciekali i pozamykali swoje domy, a także bary i Griff przybiegł, prosząc o pomoc w odparciu zbliżających się Ratbotów. Bohaterowie pojechali na miejsce, ale kiedy ich pojazd przestał działać, zaatakowały ich Ratboty. Griff powiedział, że naprawi pojazd, ale będzie na to potrzebował czasu. Sonic wyskoczył i postanowił zająć się Ratbotami, które atakowały go swoimi elektrycznymi ogonami. Jeżowi udało się uniknąć uderzenia, które zniszczyło rurę przewodzącą wodę. Roboty zaszły Sonica z dwóch stron, ale udało mu się odbiec na bok. Sonic uniknął kolejnych uderzeń i znów uciekł przed Ratbotami, ale wpadł na rurę z gorącym gazem. Wpadł wtedy na pomysł, aby zwabić szczury. Kiedy te chciały go uderzyć, zniszczyły rurę, z której wylał się gaz. Ratboty zostały ostatecznie pokonane. Griff nadal nie mógł uruchomić pojazdu, a największy z Ratbotów - mutant, wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Sonic wyciągnął zatem swój pierścień i dzięki jego mocy zdołał zepchnąć pojazd z powrotem do Lower Mobius. Griff był pod wrażeniem, a Sonic wytłumaczył mu, że jego wujek, Chuck opracował pierścienie zanim porwano go i zrobotyzowano. Dowiedział się potem, że Freedom Fighters otrzymują pierścień co 24 godziny. Sonic dał mu potem obejrzeć pierścień. Sonic zabrał się z powrotem do jedzenia Chili dogów, ale tym razem przerwały mu zakłócenia w dostawie energii. Griff i Dirk wykorzystywali pierścień do zasilenia swojego generatora, ale wątpili, że wytrzyma on kolejne 24 godziny. Griff postanowił pozyskać źródło tworzenia się pierścieni. Ponieważ nie wiedział, czy może ufać Freedom Fighters, postanowił rozegrać to inaczej. Sonic znów podjął się jedzenia Chili dogów, lecz tym razem przeszkodził mu Antoine, który poinformował go o tym, że Griff uwodzi Sally. Antoine szybko zabrał niebieskiego jeża na miejsce i pokazał, jak Griff zrywa dla Sally kwiatka i prawi jej komplementy na ławce. Sally zaczerwieniła się, ale wtedy Sonic przybiegł z większym bukietem. Co więcej postanowił wyrecytować dla dziewczyny poemat, który tak naprawdę zadedykował sobie. Antoine przyniósł jednak największy bukiet i uklęknął, oraz zaczął recytować własny poemat, który poświęcił swojemu oddaniu wobec Sally jako księżniczki. Sonic przerwał mu, ponieważ nie mógł tego słuchać, co oburzyło Antoine. Obaj zaczęli się kłócić, ale Sally rozdzieliła ich, ponieważ byli niemili dla Griffa. Sally kazała im go przeprosić, ponieważ ocalił ich życia. Sonic przyznał, że nie zamierzał przepraszać kogoś, kto chciał ukraść jego dziewczynę. Sally odpowiedziała mu wtedy, że nigdy nie była z nim w związku. Griff przerwał kłótnię i zapewnił, że nie chce ukraść Sally. Zaproponował dostarczenie bohaterów z powrotem na powierzchnię. Sonic i Antoine woleli pójść pieszo, ale przekonali się, kiedy Sally poszła z Griffem. Bohaterowie polecieli do Great Forest, gdzie Griffa zachwyciło piękno natury. Sally zaproponowała mu, aby odwiedził Knothole, ale odpowiedział, że musi wracać. Sonic i Antoine wysiedli z pojazdu, a Sally pocałowała Griffa w policzek, podziękowała mu, a następnie sama wyszła. Antoine chciał jej pomóc, ale odmówiła. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, Griff odłączył kable w swoim pojeździe i zaczął potem udawać, że nie może go uruchomić. Sally zapewniła go, że będzie mógł spędzić noc w Knothole. Griff i Sally przespacerowali się potem nad Lake of Rings, gdzie zatrzymał ich Antoine. Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ Sally i Griff przeszli obok niego. Sally pokazała wtedy, jak z jeziora wyłania się pierścień. Griff był tym zachwycony. Nocą, kiedy Antoine spał nad jeziorem, Griff zakradł się i wskoczył do wody. Popłynął następnie na dno, gdzie znajdował się generator pierścieni, który zasilał Power Rock. Griff wyłowił kamień i zabrał go ze sobą, podczas gdy Antoine nadal spał. Kiedy szedł przez Knothole, Sally wyglądała przez okno w stronę księżyca. Sonic przestraszył ją, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. Jeż przyznał, że zaczął się zastanawiać i Sally pomyślała, że jest zazdrosny. Sonic odrzucał to jednak i w końcu zrezygnował z rozmowy. Sally kazała mu się potem przejrzeć w lustrze i jeż zaczął delektować się swoim pięknem. Tymczasem Griff zaniósł Power Rock z powrotem do swojego pojazdu i uruchomił go, a następnie odleciał do Lower Mobius. Antoine ocknął się nagle i zauważył dziwne bulgotanie nad jeziorem pierścieni. Sonic zastanawiał się, co takiego ma w sobie Griff, czego nie ma on. Sally powiedziała, że chodzi o mózg. Nagle Antoine wparował do chatki i powiedział o Sonic pobiegł nad jezioro i zauważył bulgotanie. Następnie zanurzył się i zobaczył, że Power Rock zniknął. Jeż wynurzył się i powiadomił o tym Antoine i Sally. Następnie poszli śladami Griffa i znaleźli odłamek Power Rock na ziemi, a także ślad po pojeździe Griffa. Wiedząc już, że to on odpowiada za kradzież, Sonic pobiegł prędko do Lower Mobius. Tymczasem Griff umieścił już Power Rock w generatorze mocy. Został wtedy jednak powiadomiony o ataku Ratbotów, które przedostały się do miasta. Mieszkańcy próbowali z nim walczyć, ale roboty były zbyt silne. Griff i Dirk przybiegli na miejsce i chwycili kije, którymi chcieli odpędzić roboty. Griff został jednak uderzony ogonem Ratbota i upadł. Sonic przybiegł na ratunek i zaczął biec wokół Ratbotów. Następnie zwabił je do baru. Sonic wskoczył na dach, a następnie zeskoczył z powrotem na ziemię. Zaczął się bardzo szybko obracać i zmienił się w żywe wiertło, przekopując się pod ziemię. Wyszedł następnie tuż za Ratbotami, odstraszając je. Gdy szczury ponownie go zaatakowały, ich elektryczne ogony poplątały się i roboty wzajemnie doprowadziły do zwarcia, które je zniszczyło. Griff chciał podziękować Sonicowi, ale jeż nie chciał jego podziękowań, tylko lokacji Power Rock. Griff przyznał, że potrzebował Power Rock do zasilenia kryształu Lower Mobius, ale to nie usprawiedliwiało jego czynów. Griff pojechał z Soniciem do kryształu i oddał mu Power Rock. Widząc jednak jego skruchę, oraz mając na uwadze to, że Griff również walczył z Robotnikiem, Sonic przełamał Power Rock na dwa fragmenty. Przekazał połówkę Griffowi, który umieścił ją w krysztale, efektywnie zasilając. Sonic i Griff wymienili następnie przyjazne uściski dłoni. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Griff *Dirk *Swat-bot *Ratbot